Gravity Falls: The Oak Chronicles
by Commander-Ookami
Summary: This it the retelling of the Gravity falls Series. With the addition of a new character named Ryan Oaks. Follow along as he chronicles the adventures and encounters of Gravity Falls while alongside with the Pines twins. Fending off various creatures, solving lost mysteries, and all the while being completely ignorant of the advances of a certain preteen brunette.
1. Enty 000

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls; its characters or original story line. They belong to the Disney corporation and it's creators. I only own my OC character(s) and the idea for creating this altered version of the Gravity falls story line.  
**

_Journal Entry #000_

_Late May (No specific date due to chronological uncertainties to the show, but it's the beginning of summer vacation) of 2012,_

_Hello journal, or anyone who is reading this (Hoping for just the first part), I am writing this entry in order to explain that this journal will be used to chronicle my time living away from home and the start of living my life independently. This Journal will be used to record all my thoughts, feelings, and experiences that will developed during the summer and perhaps for years to come. Any discoveries, encounters, and/or points of interest/excitement mentioned in any of the entries will be highlighted for later mentioning or for full study in an extra entry. _

_Of course I can't guarantee that such entries will, if ever, appear in this journal. I mean, I'll be living in a backwoods town located in the center of the state of Oregon. What could possibly happen ,right?_

_- Ryan Oaks _

Commander-Ookami: Hello people/readers of Fanfiction, it's been a long time since I've been online and uploading anything to the site. I've been busy getting things on track for me with college work and finding actual work (no thanks to today's economy, right?). Anyways, I've become an instant fan to Gravity Falls series ever since watching its first episode and are now dedicated to following it till the end. However, when I discovered that they won't be airing anymore new episodes until august 10th, I decided to create this fanfic to fill the gaps until then and onward. I hope that you'll enjoy it and hope to update soon. especially since this chapter is so short. Also, if you've been following any of my other stories (Particularly 'Rewrite: Welcome to Mobius') I've been writing out the next pages and am hoping to get them uploaded soon.


	2. Entry 001

**Disclaimer: As stated on Entry #000 (first chapter) I do not own Gravity Falls. I only own the OC character(s) and for crating this altered version of the Gravity Falls storyline.**

**Authors Notes: If you see anything within parentheses next to a different set of words; then it's just part of our worlds definition. Since in most cartoons or animated series, they always give a different name to a familiar products or brand that exists. Just wanted to make the story fit the part.  
**

_Journal Entry #001_

_Late May of 2012, _

_Well Journal, my first entry, and my first steps in living a life of self-reliance and freedom. First off, allow me to fully introduce myself; my name is Ryan Oaks (AKA 'Rye' among friends and family) and I am a currently a seventeen year old high-school graduate (I started my schooling a year earlier than most kids). Right now It's been over fourteen hours since I left my parents house in Los Angeles and have just reached my final destination, an old sleepy town located in the center of Oregon called Gravity Falls..._

* * *

As the sun sinks slowly in the west to hide behind the large rugged mountain ranges, nestled within the view of a vast and yet-to-be tamed wilderness, there lies a long dirt road that is paved only by the various vehicles that drive through it. All the while being surrounded by a sea of tall pine trees on both sides of said road to conceal and protect the various forms of wildlife that consider it their home. One such form of wildlife was a full gown white-tailed buck (male deer) that had left the safety of the forest covering to standing in the center of the road. The buck takes it's time to investigate the unfamiliar territory by sniffing along the barren ground. Until, it quickly jerks up it's head and turns it's attention towards down the road where a strange sound could be heard becoming louder and louder. Realizing that the sound is an indication of approaching danger, the buck quickly runs off the road to take cover deep into the forest. Once gone the source of the noise quickly drives past where the buck had once stood.

The source of the noise that had spooked the buck was the sound of a car engine. The car in question was a lifted 1997 Jeep Tangler JT (Jeep Wrangler TJ). The Jeep was colored army green with a white army star decal on the hood and a black soft top. This allowed it to bear the semi-resemblance to a modern day version of the original WW2 Jeep Billy (Willy). There was also the added features of the BRA Bison Bar front bumper (ARB Bull Bar front bumper) with heavy strength winch and a BRA rear bumper (ARB Rear Bumper) with tire carrier to make a whole set. Such features had to cost a pretty penny, but would guarantee safety in a collision or readiness in a towing situation.

The Jeep had been traveling down the road for a good ten minutes before turning into a separate stretch of road that lead to a two-story wooden structure. The Jeep finally came to a stop into the driveway of a log cabin house. Once the engine was cut, the driver side door opened with the driver stepping out. The driver of the Jeep was revealed to be a teenaged young man.

"Hurng-grah! Woo- I'm finally here! *POP* *POP* *Crack* " The young man exclaimed as he began to stretch out his limbs and rubbing out his legs. "Fourteen hours of non-stop driving (OK, maybe not exactly non-stop. What with refueling and rest stop breaks along the way) and you finally made it. Welcome to your new place Orion. Welcome to Gravity Falls."

The teenagers name was Ryan Oaks, a seventeen-year old male with light tanned skin, brown medium length long hair and eyes (black dots by the cartoons standard), with a thin and tall build. Also baring a single black freckle under his left eye. He was wearing a brown leather bomber jacket over a black T-shirt, dark blue jeans with a brown patch sewn onto the right leg kneecap, and brown steel toe boots. He was also wearing a brown and black (visor) fiddlers cap that had a black pin button with a white oak tree pinned on the right side of the hat.

* * *

_A bit of further explanation is in order for why I traveled through a fourteen hour long drive from Los Angeles California to arrive up to Gravity Falls Oregon huh? Well.. it all started after I graduated from High School..._

**You see, Ryan didn't want to start for college just yet. He had first wanted to find some work so that he could be financially set for when he did start for college. As well as to gain some working experience and do a little self exploring for what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. His parent had already started a college fund for him when he was young, but they hadn't account for how bad the economy had gotten when they first started, so it would cost even more than what they had already gathered. Plus, since his grandfathers death two years ago, his grandmother had been living alone in Gravity Falls. Ryan's father had wanted his her to live closer to them so they could give support to her. That when an idea was struck between Ryan and his parents; Ryan and his grandmother would switch places. Ryan would be living in his grandmothers place while she would be living with his parents. It had sounded like a perfect idea and was agreed by almost everyone (Ryan's Mother wasn't ready to have her baby leave the nest just yet). To make it even better, Ryan's father had managed to get in contact with an old childhood friend in Gravity Falls that could offer a job to Ryan. A lumberjack by the name of 'Manly'. So Ryan would be working as a lumberjack while living in Gravity Falls. Financial worry's would be handled by both Ryan and by his grandmother. As soon as his grandmother had arrived early that morning to his house, Ryan was already packed up and on his way for a fourteen hour long drive in his jeep to her house. Also, since he was headed up north toward 'wild' country, Ryan's father had decided to make sure that Ryan's Jeep was equipped for it. His father was a successful mechanic in repair and restoration, it was easy to make the Jeep ready to handle the rugged terrain of the country. He considered the alterations to be Ryan's graduation gift.**

* * *

_...and that about the whole reason why I'm here. Now back to the story..._

"Huh, it's getting pretty late.." Ryan stopped his stretches and looked up at the setting sun and then at his cell phone for the time. "...think I'll unpack what I'll need tonight and then turn in early, I can unpack the rest tomorrow and meet this 'Manly' character as well. *Yawn* "

Ryan proceed towards the back of the Jeep to opening the back door and taking out a couple of large suitcases out. He then began to walk up towards the houses front porch steps when he was suddenly stopped by a sudden sound.

"Baaa!"

Ryan stopped in his tracks by the sound and soon found himself turning his attention towards the source of the sound. It was a goat. A brown colored bearded goat with a white colored underbelly with a white colored tail, a small tuft of white hair on it's head, and a large spot of dark brown fur on it's back. It also had yellow/black eyes and, though an odd but cool feature, 1 1/2 a pair of black horns on its head (the left horn was cut clean off). The goat was currently standing in the front of the house that was infested by tall weeds, though a number of which looked like they had been cut down. It was currently staring back at Orion.

"Heh- looks like I won't have to worry about any yard work for a while, aye little fella?" Orion cracked a smile as he took notice of the cut down weeds surrounding the goat.

"Baaa!" the goat replied as it ceased it attention towards Orion and down to chomping on the weeds.

Ryan went back towards the house, up the porch steps, and unlocking the wooden front door with the keys his grandmother gave to him as the houses new owner. A very thin layer of dust was found on everything when he walked in. Fortunately it was all on the coverings that his grandmother placed on before she left. so it'll be easier to clean up. He'll have to clean up all of it tomorrow as well.

_'Oh Joy.'_ he thought to himself as he added this chore to his list of things to do tomorrow.

After dropping off the suitcases he was carrying inside, he went back to the Jeep for the rest. Next, he unpacked what he needed, cleaned himself and his new bedroom, had himself a nice homemade dinner that was left for him by his grandmother in the fridge (great woman isn't she?) and proceeded off to bed for sleeping at eleven o'clock.

9 hours later...

It was at 8 AM when Ryan woke up to the shrill sound of his mechanical alarm clock. Normally he'd be groggy and ill tempered by having to wake up from the comforts of his slumber (as most people and teenagers are) but he was energized by the fact that it was his first morning waking up to his new home. So it made it more bearable for him to do so. Next, he made his way towards his bathroom for the daily routines of morning hygiene and then headed downstairs to the kitchen for a breakfast of bacon and eggs. Afterward, he went on to removing the dusted covers off the furniture and sweeping up whatever was left behind. He made a note to have the house more 'personalized' once he was ready to go shopping. The house was left the exact way his grandparents had wanted it. When that was done, he unpacked the rest of his belongings and set everything up to his liking. All this took up to four hours; as it was already noon. Ryan decided that he would spend the rest of the afternoon to meet up with his new boss for work details. Then perhaps head to town to scope out the shops and stores. As soon as he stepped out to the front porch, he was greeted by familiar sound.

"Baaa!"

It was the same goat from last evening. It was standing in the same place where Ryan had first encountered it. The difference this time was that the weeds that were once all over the yard are now gone. The goat was just finishing off the last remaining weed.

"Hmmm... not bad work Billy. Not bad at all." Ryan commented as he was inspecting the goats work. Giving it a cliche' name in the process.

"Baaa!" came the goats signature reply. It then ran off after being satisfied with it's work and the comment it was given.

"Alright, see ya later Billy!" Ryan called as the goat ran off. Realized two things after doing so. "Congratulations Ryan, first day out here and your talking with a goat. Your off to a good start. Huh? Hmmm..."

Ryan had also realized that off in the distance, just past a maze of pine trees and a ten minute walk at most, there was another two-story wooden house. At least it almost looked like a house from what he could see. He had a next-door neighbor! His grandmother failed to mention that.

"Might as well scope out the neighbors first since I'm still here." he began his ten minute walk down towards the strange looking building.

Meanwhile...

Going down the same dirt road that Orion had taken yesterday was a a large commercial passenger bus with the picture of a beaver running along the side of it with the name of 'Speedy Beaver'. Inside of it were it's only three remaining passengers; the driver and two small bodies sitting in the far back seat.

"**Last stop: Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls, Oregon!**" the driver called out through the buses intercom.

"Yaaay!" responded one of the small bodies.

"Finally..." Groaned the other small body.

The bus just then came to a stop in front of the same strange house/building that Ryan was making his way to.

**Commander-Ookami: Entry #001 is finally up. The entry where I introduce my OC character Ryan Oaks and his first encounter with our goat friend from the series. I wanted to give him the surname of redwood, but that name was already taken in another story. Hope you enjoy this story and I hope to get the next part of this entry up soon. Where he'll officially meet up with the rest of the cast.  
**


	3. Entry 001 pt2

**Disclaimer: As stated on Entry #000. (First chapter)  
**

**Authors Note: Spelling corrections and slight alterations had been made to the previous page. I didn't realize until I uploaded this page. So I apologize for that.  
**

**"last stop: Mystery Shack, Gravity falls; Oregon"**

"Yaaay!" came the voice of a young and energetic girl.

"Finally..." the sound of a irritated young boy followed.

The commercial passenger bus named 'Speedy Beaver' had slowly came to a stop in the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon after traveling for about 13 hours from Piedmont, California. Within the bus were three people; the bus driver and a pair of preteens. The doors of the bus slowly opened with the hiss of its hydraulics. Followed by the sounds of overstuffed bags/suitcases shuffling and the patter of small footsteps on the buses metal flooring. The pair of preteens soon stepped out of the bus with a boy stepping off first with a girl following behind. Both of which began to stretch out their limbs as soon as they got off.

"Whew... finally were here!" the boy exclaimed while popping his back (spine).

The boy looked to be at least twelve years old with relatively pale skin, brown mid-length hair and hazel eyes, with a thin and short build (normal for a twelve year old). He was wearing a navy blue vest over a red-orange shirt, grey colored shorts, and white socks with black sneakers. He also had a light brownish-green hat that and had a matching star on it. As well as a brown pack with a sleeping bag strapped to his back while he had brown suitcase and blue duffel bag in his hands.

"It wasn't so bad, at least we got to meet some interesting people. Did you see that hunchback one-eyed guy that got off at the last stop? He smelled like burnt plastic and cat hair! When do you ever smell those two scents together on the same person?" the girl cheerfully said with a wide grin.

The girl had also looked to be about twelve years old as the boy. She also bared similar features as the boy with only a few differences that were due to her gender. She had relatively pale skin , long wavy brown hair (that reached down past her waist) and hazel eyes, and a short and thin build (although more feminine than the boy). She was dressed in a pink turtleneck sweater with a rainbow shooting star on the front, a purple colored skirt, and white socks with black shoes. She also had round and peach colored cheeks, wearing braces, and had a pink colored visor on her head. She was carrying a green suitcase with her things slightly sticking out of it in her left hand and a purple and pink polka-dot roller suitcase behind her.

"Uhh, I'm not even going to try to answer that." the boy answered before surveying the area. "Let's just get to grunckle Stan's place. It has to be around here somewhere.

"Okay. Let's go to grunkle Stan's" the girl cheered in agreement.

The two of them then set off and the bus that had dropped them off had already left on it's own way. The two of them had been walking for about five minutes before noticing something out of the corner of their eyes.

"Hey look! There's somebody! Maybe they could help us!" the girl was actually the one who noticed first while her eye was wandering around the scenery. She began to wave here arms around frantically. "YooHoo! Over here!"

* * *

Ryan had been walking for about five minutes while heading towards his destination of the neighboring structure that stood away from his house. He was just about halfway there when he heard a voice that caught his attention.

"YooHoo!" the voice called out. Sounding like that of a little girl voice. "Over here!"

Ryan had snapped his head towards the direction of the voice to see two preteens with a bunch of suitcases. one of which was waving at him in a hysterical manner.

"Hey there!" he called back at the two. Waving back in response as well.

Ryan deterred from his original path and headed towards the preteens with them headed towards him. They began to talk once they reached each other. The boy was the one to speak first this time.

"Hello there, my name is Dipper. Dipper Pines, and this is my sister Mabel." he directed his hands to the girl.

"We're twins." the girl Mabel added.

"Yeah, anyways, we were hoping to find a place called 'The Mystery Shack'. Our Great Uncle Stanford Pines lives there and we were suppose to meet him." Dipper explained. "But we don't know exactly where it is. Can you help us?"

"Oh, uh... well I'd like to help you. But to be honest, I only arrived here just yesterday. So I don't really know the area just yet. So I wouldn't really know where this 'Mystery Shack' could or who your great uncle Stan is." Ryan explained while giving shrugged shoulders.

Both Dipper and Mabel gave a look of disappointment at this info. Ryan noticed this and decided to amend it.

"Ah! But I was just heading towards that building over there!" he quickly added and directed the Pine twins to the strange building that Ryan was originally making his way towards. "Maybe someone there could tell you where your uncle is. I can even escort you until you meet up with him if you want."

This definitely made the two feel better and a couple of smiles started to appear on their faces. Dipper reacted with an outstretched hand to go along with his smile.

"Thanks, we'd really appreciate that Mr. Umm... Mr. Uhh...?" Dipper began to struggle in getting the strangers name out.

"My names Ryan. Ryan Oaks." Orion answered and stretched out his own hand to clasp Dippers hand in a firm and friendly handshake.

He did the same with Mabel. Unbeknownst to him however, something had sparked within Mabel once their hands came into contact with one another. Mabel felt it when it happened, but quickly dismissed it since she didn't understand what it was.

With introductions out of the way, the trio made their way towards a common destination. Ryan even offered to carry Dippers suitcase and Mabel's roller suitcase. They reached the destination after another five minutes of walking. From where Ryan and the kids were once standing where they first met, they were only able to see a few glimpses of the building through all of the pine trees that surrounded it. Once they went around to the front of the building however, they realized that their intended destination was already within reach when they first started. All the signs that surrounded the front put emphasis on it.

"Huh. That was quick." Ryan commented as he took in the image of the building. "So what exactly does your Great uncle do? Does he work here or what?"

"Actually he lives here." Dipper answered. "Our parents told us that he transformed his house into a tourist trap. Selling various nick-knacks and showing off bogus attractions."

They three of them slowly made their way to the front entrance of the building. Ryan made it to the door first and knocked three times. The door slowly opened after the third knock. A puff of thick smoke then erupted from it and caused the trio to step back out of caution. Dipper and Mabel were standing on either side behind Ryan while he got into defensive position. A tall figure could be seen stranding in the doorway once the smoke began to dissipate. The figure began to talk in a booming voice.

**"Welcome wayward travelers to the 'Home of the unknown', the 'base of the misplaced', the uhh... the umm... uhh-"**

"The Nexus of Weirdness" Ryan suggested.

**"The Nexus of Weirdness-** yeah that works-** So welcome..."** The voice went down to a normal tone once the smoke finally cleared and revealed who the figure was. He began to cough and hack after he was done announcing. "To the 'Mystery Shack'! *Cough* *Cough* *Hack* "

Standing in the doorway of the mystery shack was an old man that looked to be in his mid to late sixties. He had wrinkled pale skin with grey stubble along his face, grayed short hair with faded hazel eyes, and appeared to have a tall and fit build. This could have been thanks to what he was wearing. He had on a black tuxedo with a string bow tie and brown shoes. He also had a maroon fez hat (which covered most of his hair) with a golden crescent moon on its front and wearing large box glasses while carrying a eight-ball topped cane.

"Uhh- are you Stanford Pines?" asked Ryan.

"*Cough* *Ha-* Yeah, *Cough* who's askin' " Stan answered once he managed to clear the smoke out of his through. Followed by getting himself in a defensive position behind the front door. "Your not a bill collector are you?"

"No- no we're not bill collectors. I'm here to bring you you great niece and nephew." Ryan skeptically said and pointed his thumb to Mabel and Dipper. who waved a hand in response "They're suppose to be staying with you?"

Stan turned his attention to the twins and instantly changed his demeanor.

"Oh hey kids! I've been waiting for ya!" Stan stood back in his original position in the doorway with arms wide-open to greet the twins.

Mabel instantly took this as an invitation to jump onto him and give him a big bear hug. While Dipper just walked up and patted his back with a greeting. Stan ended up pulling the boy into a hug with Mabel. Ryan just stood on the sidelines and watched the family members greet each other. This ended once Stan fully noticed the extra person on the porch.

"So who are you?" he asked Ryan.

"I'm Orion Oaks sir," Ryan answered.

"Oaks? As in a relative to Joseph and Maria Oaks?" Stan inquisited.

"Yes, they're my Grandpa and Grandma."

"Hmm... well any family of the Oaks is considered family to me." Stand dropped Dipper and Mabel and raised his arms open again and made his way to Ryan. "Come here and give me a hug!"

"Oh-no sir, I don't think that's really neccesar- Ack!"

Ryan was completely cut off once Stan managed to get him in a strong hug. Ryan had the air knocked out of him for a moment before he managed to steady himself and just patted Stan's back with one of his free hands. While Dipper and Mable snickered and giggled while Ryan was struggling. Stan let him go after a minute passed (which seemed like hours to Ryan).

"Alright kids, let's step inside and I'll have you shown up to your rooms." Stan lead the twins inside the mystery shack while Ryan followed behind carrying the twins suitcases he took earlier.

He lead them through the entrance way where they were greeted with various and strange displays to some kind of museum. From the mythological Jackolopes to ancient artifacts with the words 'made in Taiwan' labeled on the sides. There was even a stuffed mannequin of something called 'The Sascrotch'. The four of them ended up in the normal living room area of the house.

"Soos!" Stan called out to another part of the house.

The sound of heavy steps and loud huffing and puffing could be heard from another room coming closer. That's when a large man had ran into the room looking out of breath and slightly sweating. The man had taken a few moments to catch his breath before speaking.

"Yes Sir Mr. Pines? *Huff* *Huff* *Huff*" Said the man named 'Soos.

Soos looked to be at the age of somewhere between twenty to thirty. He had peach colored skin with beaver bucked teeth, no visible hair that would indicate him to be either bald or shaved, and had a tall but stocky and fat build. He was wearing a dark green shirt that had a question mark on its front and the word staff on the back, beige cargo shorts, and brown shoes with white socks. He also had a light brown baseball capon his head and a couple of stubby hairs on his neck-chin.

"I want you to meet my great niece and nephew; Dipper and Mabel. As well as our new associate Ryan Oaks." Stan directed Soos to the three of us. Ryan and the twins greeted him and he replied with a 'sup dudes' with a friendly and child-like smile. "I need you to take their bags to their room. It's the guest bedroom up in the attic."

"Yes sir, Mr. Pines." Soos saluted and took the suitcases and duffel bag from Ryan and the twins. Shakingly juggling them all in the process while heading up the stairs to the second floor.

Stan then lead the three into another part of the building that was filled with an assortment of nick-knacks and clothing. It was clearly the Mystery Shacks gift shop. There was even someone there to mind the counter. Though she had her face berried in a teen magazine.

"Wendy!" Stan called the girl behind the counter and magazine. She responded by directing her attention away from the magazine and towards Stan, though no where near as fast as Soos's response. "I want you to meet my great niece and nephew; Mabel and Dipper. As well as our new associate Ryan Oaks."

The girl named Wendy had the appearance of a teenager at the age of 15-16 (15 if you want to go with the recent stats on her; I personally believe her to be 16). She had pale colored skin with two sets of three freckles on her cheeks, long red hair that had reached down to her waist, and having a tall and skinny figure. Her height made her almost as tall as Ryan and she was obviously more developed in 'certain' areas than the preteen girl Mabel. She was dressed in a buttoned green plaid shirt over a white tank top, blue jeans, and black muddy rain boots. She was also wearing a tan and black bomber hat and had silver piercings on her ears.

"Hey there little dudes." Wendy greeted the twins. After which she turned towards Ryan's direction. "Sup' dude."

"Hello!" -Mabel

"Heya!" -Ryan

"uh, hi!" -Dipper

The three had given their greetings to Wendy simultaneously. Although Dippers sounded more hesitant, but nobody seemed to notice. As well as with the unknown spark that Dipper had felt when he did so. Much like his sister did before him with Ryan. After that moment, Soos came back down stairs.

"All set Mister Pines! The bags have been put in the room." Soos reported to Stan.

'Good-good, now show the kids to the room so they can set up, and then go out and clean the portable toilets. We're gonna have bus loads of tourists coming in for the summer and I need this place ready so I can flees em'- Erm, uh I mean- enlighten them on the wonders of the Mystery Shack!" Stan ordered and explained before redefining himself.

Stan's last comment caused a number of rolled eyes from Ryan, Wendy, and Dipper. Soos and Mabel didn't seem to catch on and just went back to the stairs.

"I call first dibs!" Mabel shouted as she rushed up the stairs first.

Soos followed behind her and Dipper brought up the rear. Once they were gone; only Stan and the two teens were left.

"So Ryan, how's your grandma doin'? I haven't seen her around on the past four days." Stan asked Ryan.

"Oh, she's doin fine, and she moved away a couple of days ago. I'm currently staying at her place while she's gone." Ryan replied.

"Oh! I didn't know that." Stan said in a disapointed tone. "Well, I'm sure she mentioned something about me to you. Right?"

"Uh... no. She never mentioned anything about you sir."

"Oh..." Stan became even more depressed. But he was snapped out of it when he heard the sound of a ringing bells coming from the front of the building. "Ah! The first scammed tourist of the summer always cheers me right up!"

Stan suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke from a smoke bomb he threw on the ground. Obviously off to meet with the unsuspecting tourists on his porch. Dwindling the number of people in the gift shop down further from six to just two teenagers. As well as leaving an awkward silence to filter through the air.

"So your names Ryan Oaks, huh?" it was Wendy who broke the silence. "Where ya from? Ya obviously don't look like your from around here."

"Huh? Oh- yes that's my name." Ryan recovered to reply. "I actually came from Los Angeles."

"California? Cool!" Wendy commented. "So what bring you out here to the scenic an exciting town of Gravity Falls, Oregon?"

"Actually, I'm here for work." answered Ryan as he leaned on the sales counter. "Ya see, I just Graduated from High School and before I head to college, I'd like some time to explore my options and have some extra cash to spend. Which is why I've moved out here to my grandparents place and my grandmothers moved in with my parents. In fact, I'm supposed to meet with a friend of my dads who's going to give me a job. Some guy named 'Manly-"

"Dan?" Wendy finished.

"Yeah,that sound about right. You know him?"

"Yeah! He's my dad! I could take ya to him if you want."

"Oh! Sure, that'd be great! We can even take my Jeep."

"Alright then." Wendy suddenly jumped over the counter and headed towards the door. "Let's go!"

:"Uh, shouldn't you be staying here to work? I could wait until you get off you know."

"Naw it's cool. Not much business going on anyways and I kinda do this on a regular basis anyways."

"Well, if your sure about it, my Jeeps currently parked at my house right now. It's going to be a ten minute walk; so you can go on ahead without me and I'll catch up. I'd just like to say good to Pines first."

"OK cool, see ya outside."

Wendy then proceeded to walk out the door and Ryan off towards the stairs the pines twins had taken to their rooms. He had caught them just in time to hear a very familiar sound he was already getting used to hearing.

"This attic is amazing! Check out all my splinters!" -Mabel

"Baa!"

"-And there's a Goat on my bed." -Dipper

"Hey friend- *Chomp* *Munch* -Oh! Yes, you can keep chewing on my sweater. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." -Mabel

Ryan walked in to see a familiar goat standing on top of a bed while munching on the sleeve of Mabel's sweater.

"Heh-heh, I see you two have met Billy!" Ryan said with a grin.

"Oh, hey Ryan! Is this your goat?" Mabel asked.

"No, he's not mine. I just like to call him Billy." Ryan answered. "Anyway, I just wanted to come up and say goodbye before I go. I'm going with Wendy to meet with my new employer. So catch ya later!"

"Later!" The twins said simultaneously.

Ryan quickly took off back down stairs and out the gift shop door to meet with Wendy and start their trek back to Orion's house to reach his Jeep.

**Commander-Ookami: Part two to entry #1 is finally up, sorry it's so long, but I wanted to give plenty of details to Ryan's first meeting with the Mystery Shack crew before I can get on with the series. I also managed to add a scene from the first episode into it too. So expect the rest of the episode in the next part. See ya soon. please comment.**


	4. Entry 001 pt3

**Disclaimer: As stated on Entry #000.**

**Authors Note: (If you are a new reader, please ignore this note.) I have decided to change My characters name from 'Orion' to just 'Ryan'. So all previous pages/chapters have had the names changed.**

_So Journal, just to recap what's been happening so far..._

_I, Ryan Oaks, have traveled fourteen hours from Los Angeles, California to Gravity Falls, Oregon. I have settled up here for work and to think things over with what I can do with the rest of my life. I have just met with some of the locals that also include my new next-door neighbors; the Pines. This included the twins, Dipper and Mabel Pines; their gruncle (great uncle) Stanford Pines, who converted his home into a cliche' tourist trap; and the co-workers of the Mystery Shack, the rebellious redhead teen Wendy and the large reliable man-child Soos. After meeting them, Wendy had offered to lead me to see my dad's childhood friend and my new employer 'Manly' Dan. Who as it turns out to be Wendy's Dad. I gave my goodbyes to the Mystery Shack and it's inhabitants, and set off back to my place and off down the road in my Jeep to the Gravity Falls with Wendy directing us to the lumber yard. It took about twenty minutes to reach the yard. Only to leave in slight disappointment which lasted for hours. The cause of this happened after meeting Manly Dan. I'll never forget my first time seeing him..._

* * *

Manly Dan looked to be around his late-forties to mid-fifties, with dark red hair growing on his head and over the rest of his body (This guy was halfway to being a Sasquatch), and standing with a large and muscular build. He strongly reminded Ryan of his dad with red hair instead of dark black. He was also sporting a full red beard and a gap between his front teeth. The man was wearing a stereotypical lumberjack outfit that included a grey shirt, dark green work pants with black leather suspenders, and brown work boots. He also had a dark green beanie covering his top hair and tan leather work gloves over his hands. All the while having a hardened look across his face. At the time Orion was looking at him; Manly Dan was chopping a whole pine tree with a single swing of his axe and then laughing maniacally by it. Making it apparent that he was also emotionally unstable. This started to make Ryan too nervous to approach him. Until Wendy started pushing him forward.

* * *

_If it wasn't for Wendy, I might have been stuck on that spot for hours. She also started the talking between me and Dan. She told him about my situation and I informed him that I was Octavio Oaks son..._

* * *

"HA-Ha! So your Old Octo's kid huh?! We'll then come here and give me a hug!" Dan shouted as he quickly snatched up Orion into a strong bear hug. The hug took the air out of Ryan and started to crack his spine. Sweet relief was given when Dan finally let go. "So how's your old man been Huh?! I haven't seen him in years and now he calls me and tells me that his son's going to be staying up here!"

"Uh, he's doing fine sir." Ryan nervously answered.

"Good to hear, boy!" Dan shouted again. "So I understand that your going to be a lumberjack while your here huh?! We'll I'm sorry to tell you and your old man that you won't be able to become a lumberjack just yet!"

"Wha-!"

* * *

_But before I could ask him why; he explained that I wasn't old enough and 'manly' enough for the position until I turn eighteen. So until then, I'll have to settle with being a lumberjack in-training. I'll only be called for practice sessions with Dan and the other lumberjacks or when they need extra help with some jobs. So now I'll have to look for another source of income until I'm eighteen next year..._

* * *

Once they were done at the yard, Ryan and Wendy drove back to the Mystery Shack. Where Ryan dropped Wendy off.

"Sorry about that Rye." Wendy said once she got off. Giving Ryan his nickname in the process.

"Don't worry about. I understood where your dad was coming from." Ryan said reassuringly. "I'm sure I can find another job. It'll just take a while longer. Plus I still have the money I saved up from my previous job. So I'm financially set for while."

"That's the spirit!" Wendy cheered before heading off back to the gift shop and waving a hand to Ryan. "See ya' around."

"Yeah, see ya!" Ryan responded before driving off back home.

A few days later...

"...No; tried that place, no; tried 'that' place, No! No. No. NO-no-no! Gah!" Ryan exasperated as he brought his arms up in defeat. With a red sharpie pen clutched in his right hand.

Ryan was currently sitting in his kitchen with several issues of the Gravity Falls local newspapers scattered around him on the counters and table. All of which were opened to the wanted ads and each had been crossed with a red sharpie pen. He brought his arms back down; with his left hand now holding his cheek and the other on the kitchen table.

"It's no use! Nearly very available job in this town has either already been taken or require me to be of proper age. *Sigh* What am I gonna do? If I don't find a job within the next three weeks, my account's going to bone dry. (Curse you economy!)"

Ryan began to ponder for the answer to his question for about five minuted before his eyes began to wander towards the hanging kitchen clock. It read 10:36. His attention then turned to the kitchen window that showed the scenic view of the surrounding pine trees with the sun rising in the clear blue skies with the calling of various native birds filling the air. It was looking to be a beautiful day.

"I'm getting nowhere just sitting in here." Ryan stated as he stood up from his chair and out of the kitchen. Making a b-line towards the front door through the front room area. "Maybe a little fresh air will help clear my head. Hmmm, maybe I'll even pay the Mystery Shack a visit. I can go check on the twins and see how they've been settling in."

So with a twist of the door knob, he was out of the house and off down through the pine trees and into the view of the Mystery Shack. He decided to just go through the gift shop entrance. He was greeted by the sight of Wendy relaxing behind the sales counter with her feet up and a magazine in her hands. As well as Dipper wiping some of the items in the shop with a cloth and spray bottle in his hands and Soos drilling a new shelf into the wall while standing on a ladder and snacking on a chocolate bar. There was also another boy in the shop, but not anyone Orion recognized. The two he did recognized had also recognized his and turn their attentions to him.

"Rye!" -Dipper

"Heya Dude!" -Soos

"Hey Rye! How's it going. Did ya find a job yet?" -Wendy

"Hey guys!" Ryan responded with a wave and walked over to the sales counter. "To answer your question Wendy; no, I haven't been able to find any work. Most of the places I've gone to aren't hiring anymore and the rest need someone older or with more experience."

"Hi Rye!" Mabel quickly greeted as her voice popped up from out of nowhere.

"Uh...hey, Mabel?" Ryan replied to disembodied voice of the energetic brunette while scanning the shop for her. "Dipper, where is your sisters voice coming from?"

"Over there." Dipper sighed as he pointed the spray bottle towards a display of Stanford Pines bobble heads.

Ryan looked to the display and noticed the girls head coming up from behind the display. Her attention was directed to the unknown boy in the shop who was picking up a folded piece of paper on a barrel.

_"He's looking at it! He's looking at it!"_ Mabel whispered.

"Uh.. 'Do you like me?' 'Yes'... 'Definitely!'... 'Absolutely!'?" the unknown boy read from the paper. After he read it, he started looking around for the strange person who left/made it.

"I rigged it." Mabel mumbled.

"Mabel, I know your going through your whole 'boy crazy' phase. But, I think your overdoing it with the 'crazy' part." Dipper commented while wiping a jar of eyeballs.

"What?! *Raspberry* Come on Dipper! This is our first summer away from home! It's my big Chance to have an 'Epic' summer romance!" -Mabel as she came up to her brother.

"Yeah, but do you need to flirt with every guy you meet. The 'Prince' guy at the mattress store nearly called for a restraining order on you." -Dipper

'Mock all you want, brother. But I've got a good feeling about this summer. I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now!" Mabel pointed her right thumb at the gift shops door to the rest of the house.

The moment she said her words, Stanford Pines in all his old and wrinkled glory walked through the door with several painted signs under his right arm pit and a can of Pitt-cola in his hand.

"*Burp* Oh- *Burp* Oh-oh! Not good. Oh!" Stan burped and clutched his stomach with his free hand.

"OH WHY!" Mabel exclaimed as she saw the man who entered through the door she had commented about earlier.

"Ha-Ha-Ha!" Dipper laughed at his sisters expense.

The two teens at the sales counter were also chuckling at this hilarious scene.

"Alright-alright look alive people! I need someone do go hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest. Stan announced to his staff.

"Not it!" Dipper pointed his right index finger up.

"Not it!" Mabel also pointing her right index finger up.

"Uh, also not it!" Soos stopped his electric screwdriver and raised his right hand.

"Nobody asked you Soos." -Stan

"I know, and I'm comfortable with that." Soos responded with a bite into his chocolate bar.

"Wendy I need you to put up this sign!" Stan called over to the redhead teen.

Just before he did, Wendy returned to her original position. The position she was in before Ryan walked in.

"I would, but I- ugh- can't- ugh- reach it. Ugh-" Wendy sarcastically reached out her left arm towards Stan while opening and closing it between her words.

"I'd fire all of you if I could! Alright let's make it; einie-meanie-minie- you!" Stand pointed a finger at Dipper.

"Aw- what! Grunkle Stan whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched." Dipper explained.

"Ugh, this again!" Stan squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"I'm telling you something Weird is going on in this town." Dipper then rolled up his left arm sleeve. "Just this today my mosquito bite spelled out 'Beware'!"

"That says 'BEWARB'" Stan read from dippers arm. Dipper nervously rubbed his arm after realizing this. "Look kid; the whole' monsters in the forest' thing is just local legend. Drummed up by guys like 'me' to sell merc's to guys like 'that'."

Stan was directing to a large tourist who was currently finding too much interest in a Stan bobble head.

"So quit Being so paranoid!" Stan stated to dipper as he shoved the signs at him.

Dipper just sighed in response and walked off out of the shop to hang the signs. Stan turned his attention to Ryan once he realized the boys presence.

"Oh hey there Oaks. What brings you here?" Stan asked.

"Oh nothing sir. I was just out for some fresh air and thought I'd drop by on a whim." Ryan answered.

"Whatever- hey pal you gonna buy somethin' or what?!" Stan replied before directing his attention to the tourist that was interested in the bobble head.

"Hey Rye, you said you haven't been able to find a job yet, right." Mabel decided to fill in for Stan to resume the conversation that had started. Ryan nodded his head. "Maybe you could work here!"

"You know that's not a bad idea." Wendy agreed. "I'm sure Stan will hire you if you ask. Although he'll try to pay you dirt cheap."

"Maybe, but I kinda doubt he'll hire me, he already has all of you working for him. He wouldn't have any need of me." Orion argued and made his way to the door. "I think I'll do a little exploring and think things over. Maybe I'll think of a way to get a job."

"Alright, but it still wouldn't hurt to ask ya know." -Wendy

"Maybe I'll ask another time, later." Ryan waved off before closing the door behind him.

"Later." the two girls said in unison as he left.

An hour later...

Ryan was still walking around in the forest and still not coming up with any answers to his job finding crisis. All of the ideas he did come up would just lead to a dead end. All the while not fully realizing that he was already in the 'spooky' part of the forest that Stan had mentioned earlier. He soon realized this, however, when he heard the sounds of a hammer hitting a hollow metal drum. He followed to where the sound was originating from and saw a figure standing in front of a large pine tree with a fallen one behind him. Ryan decided to duck behind another pine tree and watched the figure from behind it. All he could see of the figure was just the backside from the waist up; thanks to the fallen tree. He did notice that the figure looked to be too small to be an adult. As he watched the 'figure' he saw that it had opened a secret compartment that had been constructed into the pine tree. Inside the compartment was what appeared to be a sort of strange radio with a couple of toggle switches. The next thing the figure did was turn around and cautiously checked the area. Once he did, Ryan was able to realize who the figure was. The figure was revealed to be Dipper. Once he was finished, Dipper began to fiddle with the strange device by clicking it's two toggle switches. Once he flipped the second one, the sounds of a shifting device and a scared goat could be heard. Ryan wasn't able to spot what made the sound, but he figure that it must have come from the other side of the fallen pine tree when Dipper walked towards it and crouched down behind it. Ryan decided to take this opportunity to get closer and tip-toed slowly towards the fallen tree. Once he was behind it, he slowly raised his head up to see over it and see that Dipper was crouched down with his back to the tree and Ryan. Dipper also appeared to be reading from a strange looking book with a floor compartment made into the earth in behind of him.

"_Unfortunately my suspicions have been confirmed; I'm being watched! I must hide this book before 'He' finds it. Remember: in Gravity Falls there is No One you can trust!_" Dipper read before closing the book. "No one you can trust."

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the two boys, a third person was approaching their position from behind Ryan. The two of them were too focused on their discoveries to realize this until...

"Hello!" came the voice of the person that popped up from behind the fallen tree next to Ryan.

This cause the two boys to jump and cry out in surprise. It also caused Dipper to juggle the book in his hands and Ryan to trip over the tree and land face-first into the grass and dirt.

"What you guys readin'? Some nerd-thing?" the voice asked. Which was revealed to be Mabel Pines.

"Wha- Mabel! Ryan!" Dipper managed to say once he recovered and turned around to see his sister and teenage friend behind him. He also realized what Mabel was asking about and quickly tried to hide it behind his back. "Uh- uh- it's nothing!"

" 'Uh- Uh- it's nothing!' Wha-ha-ha-hat, are you actually not going to show me?' Mabel laughed.

"Or me?" Ryan added as he was picking himself up.

"Um.." Dipper began to notice that 'billy' was chewing at the book that was tucked under his right arm. "Let's go somewhere private."

* * *

30 minutes later...

The young twins and teen had managed to navigate back to the Mystery Shack and explanations had been given as to why Ryan and Mabel were sneaking behind Dippers back in the spooky woods. Ryan explained that he heard the sound of a metal drum being beaten and followed it to Dipper. While Mabel explained that she was trying to find Dipper to tell him some 'big news when she spotted Ryan and followed him. the three of them were currently sitting in the living room of the house and discussing the details of the book.

"It's amazing! Gruncle Stan said I was being paranoid, but according to this book, Gravity Falls has this secret 'dark side'." Dipper excitedly explained.

"Woah! Shut-Up!" Mabel responded with a push back of the book and Dipper.

"And get this, after a certain point, the pages just stop. Like the guy who was writing it mysteriously dissapeared!" -Dipper

"That seems rather... 'Ominous', don't you think?" -Ryan

The conversation was cut short when the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house.

"Who's that?" -Dipper

"Well, time to spill the beans! 'Boop' beans." Mabel answered and poked a can of beans over. "This girls got a date! Woo-woo ha-ha-ha!"

"Let me get this straight, in the half-hour I was gone, you already found a boyfriend?" -Dipper

"What can I say? I guess I'm just 'Irisistabaaaal'." Mabel answered before responding to the next doorbell ring. "Oh! Comming!"

Once Mabel was gone, Dipper moved on to sit in the reclining chair that Mabel was once siting on and opened the mysterious '3' book. While Ryan moved to stand over the chair from behind and read along with Dipper. That was when Stan walked into the room.

"What'cha readin' there slick?" Stan asked the two or rather Dipper.

"Oh! We were just catchin' up on..." Dipper was trying to answer as he slipped the book to Ryan and picked up a random magazine that was placed nest to the chair on the T-rex skull table. "...'Gold Chains for Old Men' magazine?"

"That's a good issue." Stan stated once he was next to the chair.

"Heeey Family!" Mabels called out as she re-entered the room. Attracting the full attention of the three males in the room. "Say hello to my new 'boyfriend!"

As soon as she announced that, a tall figure that was standing next to her in the doorway turned around and responded with a raised hand

"Sup'."

The figure looked like a grimm looking teenager with pale skin and dirty brown hair that was covering over his left eye. He was wearing a dirty and slightly ripped black zipper hoodie, equally as dirty/ripped navy blue jeans with a pocket chain, and worn-out black sneakers. He also appeared to have a few twigs and roots attached to his hoodie and what looked like blood drops on his right cheek.

"Yo!" -Ryan

"Hey!" -Dipper

"Hows it hangin'!" -Stan

"We met at the cemetery. He's really deep." Mabel explained as she was rubbing the 'boyfriends' arm. taken back at a recent discovery. "Oh! little muscle there. What- heh-heh- what a surprise."

"Sooo what's your name?" Dipper inquired the unknown teen.

"Uhh..." The teen paused while looking for an answer. "Normal... Man!"

"He means Norman" Mabel translated.

"You alright there, Norman? Your uh, kinda bleeding there." Ryan asked as he was pointing up to his right cheek.

Norman paused as he took notice to the dripping red stuff on his cheek.

"It's... Jam!" Norman answered.

"Ah! I love Jam!" Mabel stated as she shoved a hand into Norman."Look- At- This!"

"So.. you wanna go.. hold hands or whatever?" Norman slowly asked Mabel.

"Oh! Oh my goodness! Hm-hm don't wait up!" Mabel announced before she marched off with a giddy smile on her face.

Norman gave a 'catcha later' sign and then walked into the wall before turning around to follow Mabel down the hall. Leaving the remaining males in the room. Two of which were giving 'suspicious' looks at Norman as he left. While the oldest one was sitting in the recliner with his face into the 'Gold Chains for Old Men' magazine.

* * *

A short while later, in an empty room of the Mystery Shacks attic...

Ryan and Dipper were reading over a selected page in the '3' book.

"Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes; these creatures are often mistaken for- Teenagers!" Dipper began reading.

"Beware of Gravity Falls's nefarious..." Ryan continued before the two boys gaved shocked looks as the similarity of the books depicted drawing to that of a certain character they had recently met.

_"Sup'."_ their minds recalled of Norman.

**"Zombie!"** the two boys cried in unison.

"Naghh!" came the voice of Norman.

The two boys quickly turned their attention to the window that they were sitting next to and saw Mabel and Norman just below them. With Mabel sitting ontop of a picnic table and Norman slowly limping his way towards her with raised arms and making groaning sounds as he did.

"I like you!" Mabel said to Norman.

"Oh-no! Mabel!" the boys cried in unison again.

**Commander-Ookami: Pt.3, with even more of the first episode in it than the previous part. I'll try to get the rest in the next part of the entry and get it uploaded by friday. But chances are that it'll come up on the weekend. Wish me luck. 'Please read and Review'.**


	5. Entry 001 pt4

**Disclaimer: As stated on Entry #000.**

_Well Journal, it looked like Mabel's 'boyfriend' might actually be a brain-munching zombie! Hard to believe isn't it. After all, all we had to on at the moment was from a strange book that was found in a secret location of the Gravity Falls woods. The book gave detailed information and depictions of creatures and locations of the Gravity Falls area. For all we knew, it could have been written by a local kook who thought it would be a good idea to hide it in a secret compartment in the forest grounds to create a legacy for any future kooks to carry on. Perhaps it was even created by Stan to drum up business as part of a sales gimmick. Yet, something about it made me actually believe what had been written in it. Not sure why though. But never the less, 'Norman had fit the description of one such creatures that had been written into the book. The nefarious Zombie! Now we were just watching helplessly in one of the empty rooms of the Mystery Shack as Mabel was slowly being approached by the Zombie Norman below us..._

* * *

"No! No Mabel! Watch out!" Dipper screamed.

"Get away from him!" Ryan also screamed.

At that moment, as the boys were screaming to Mabel without being heard, 'Norman' had reached within an arms length of Mabel. He raised his arms to the air before throwing them back down to grasp around Mabel's shoulders.

"*Gasp*!" the two boys reacted. Then screamed with Normans next move. "AHHH!"

Normans hands then made their way to the back of Mabel's neck, and after a few seconds of movements, they were removed to reveal a necklace made of many daisies tied together. Norman made a satisfied grunts at Mabel for her approval.

"*Gasp* Daisies!" Mabel responded once she noticed the flower-made accessory around her neck. She smiled "You scallywag!"

Once they saw that Mabel wasn't going to be harmed; both Dipper and Ryan gave a sigh of relief. They then moved away from the window once they saw the two 'lovebirds' were moving away from the shack.

"Rye, you don't think Mabel's really dating a zombie, right" Dipper asked as he turned to Ryan.

"I'm... not really sure how to answer that Dipper." Ryan replied. It's either that she 'is' dating a zombie, or we're starting to go nut's."

"It's a dilemma to be sure!"

"WHAA!" the two boys reacted to the third voice.

They around to find the source of the voice was Soos. He was standing on a stool under one of the hanging lights in the room. There was a screwdriver in his right hand and a light-bulb in his left hand that was put into the lamps light socket. He was replacing a light-bulb.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation to yourselves in this empty room." Soos explained himself.

"Soos, you've seen Mabel's boyfriend, he's gotta be a zombie right?" Dipper asked Soos.

"It's seems a bit of a stretch, we know, but there's definitely something not right about him." Ryan added.

"Hmmm..." Soos pondered as he screwed the light-bulb into the hanging lamp. "How many brains did you see the guy eat?"

"Zero." Dipper and Ryan answered together after a brief moment of silence.

"Look dudes, I believe ya. I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town. Like the mailman; pretty sure that dudes a werewolf." Soos explained as he was recalling the extra-hairy mailman that he tends to see during his lunch breaks. "But you've gotta have evidence! Otherwise, people are gonna think your a pair of majorly cookoo-clocks!"

"He's got a point" Ryan stated to Dipper.

"As always Soos, your right." Dipper agreed.

"My wisdom is both a blessing..." Soos lowered his head. "...and a curse."

**"Soos, the portable toilets are clogged again!" **Stan's voiced called out from downstairs.

Soos got off the stool and adjusted his hat with a serious look on his face.

"I am needed elsewhere." Soos stated as he slowly walked backwards out of the room and into the shadows.

With Soos's advice, and the possibility that Mabel could be in danger, the boys next course of action was set. It was time to get some evidence.

* * *

_So, armed with a portable camera that we obtained from Stan, Me and Dipper had been following Mabel and 'Norman' nearly all over town. At the park, Mabel and Norman had been playing a game of Frisbee, with Norman showing that he had absolutely no hand-eye coordination. When they went to the Diner, Norman smashed his hand through the glass window of the door. Just so he could be a gentleman and open it for Mabel. All the while stumbling into everything with a lack of balance. Finally, the two of them had decided to take a frolic through the cemetery; where Norman had accidentally landed into an open grave and clawed his way up from it in a cliche' zombie manner. By then, we had seen enough to make a possible analysis about Norman. But Dipper had decided to go ahead and inform Mabel and warn her about the danger she could be in. I wasn't so sure that it was a good idea; but we probably would've had to inform her at some point. It did concern her after all. So while Dipper was talking this over with his sister, I was waiting downstairs..._

* * *

Ryan was sitting in the recliner chair of the Mystery Shacks living room while waiting for Dipper to come down and tell him about Mabel's reaction to the idea that she's dating a card-carrying member of the living dead. While also recalling what he had learned of the '3' book that dipper had found. He had a look of being in deep thought as he went over the information in his head. Something about all that was in the book had seemed familiar to him. Like he had been told of such things by someone before. Yet he couldn't recall who it was and for what reason.

"Why do I feel like I already know about some of that stuff? I don't remember ever hearing about any of this before... or have I?" Ryan began mumbling to himself. "Maybe from that time... but it's been so long. I don't even remember much from that time. So why...huh?!"

**"SLAM!"**

Ryan was quickly interrupted from his train of thought when the sound of a loud door slam was heard echoing through the house. It was originating from upstairs. The sound of slow and heavy footsteps soon followed. They stopped as Dipper had entered the living room with a disheartened look on his face. Ryan noticed and got up from the chair; figuring that dipper would be needing it more than he did.

"So...how did it go?" Ryan asked.

Dipper just sighed and walked over to the chair and laid back into it with his head hung low.

"She didn't believe me." Dipper answered.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that was the case when I heard the sound of a door slamming and you walking in looking lower than dirt." Ryan commented.

"She says' that she's going to go on a date with 'Norman' at five o'clock. Saying that she's going to 'adorable' and he's going to be 'dreamy' and she's not going to let me ruin it with one of my 'crazy' conspiracies!" Dipper recalled from the argument his sister had given him. "Just before she shoved/poked me out of the room and slammed the door in my face."

Ryan took a side-ward glance at the hanging owl-shaped clock. The time was 4:48. So in less than twelve minutes, Mabel will be going out with the gong out with a brain sucker. At least she'll look good while her brain get's eaten.

"So what do we do now?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. *Sigh* " Dipper answered. He held up and opened the cameras video display. "Let's just review what we got on camera and then figure out something from there."

12 minutes later...

The ringing of the Mystery Shack doorbell had rung with the sound of footsteps running downstairs following behind.

"Coming!" Mabel's voice answered as she was rushing down the stairs while putting on a sparkly purple sweater. She made a b-line to the front door and opened it to reveal Norman. "Hey Norman, how do I look?"

"Shiny!" Norman responded as he noticed the amount of sparkle from Mabel's sweater.

"Aw, you always know what to say." Mabel took Normans hand and the two of them walked off into the forest.

Meanwhile, Dipper and Ryan were still sitting in the living room as they watched Mabel and Norman walk off. They were just about to bring about their conclusion about Norman after reviewing the recorded evidence they had gathered; they had nothing.

"Dipper, I hate say this but, I think it's time to call it quits." Ryan suggested with a defeated tone. "We've gone through nearly every bit of footage and we haven't been able to find evidence that proves Normans a Zombie. All we've found is that he's one seriously dull and dumb dude. But not a Zombie."

"I know- I know, but there has to be something we've over looked!" Dipper said as he was skimming over the rest of the video footage. "There has to be something..."

Ryan sighed as he stood up from his position from the side of the chair and made his way out of the room.

"Well, let me know if you do. I think I'm gonna head home. Maybe I got a call from a potential employer." Ryan called from the front door. "See ya."

"Yeah, see ya." Dipper responded as Ryan had closed the door behind him. Dipper gave a heavy sigh as he turned back to the camera. "Maybe Soos and Rye were right, I don't have any real evidence. I guess I can be kinda paranoid sometimes and- Wait! What?!"

Just outside the Mystery Shack...

Ryan had just closed the door behind him and was making his way towards his house when he stopped after taking three steps. He turned his head towards the part of the woods where he and Dipper had seen Mabel and Norman walk off to, then turning back at the direction he was originally heading.

"Maybe I will head home..." Ryan said to himself. Before he suddenly turned around and ran off towards the woods. "Right after I follow after Mabel and Norman."

After about ten minutes of running, Ryan had managed to catch up with Mabel and Norman as they were standing in the center of a small clearing. To avoid being seen, Ryan had decided to use the same tactic he had used when he was spying on Dipper in the woods, by hiding behind a pine tree and watch/listen from a distance.

"Mabel, now that we've gotten to know each other, there's...*Whew* there's something I should tell you." Norman said as he turned his back to Mabel. A slight breeze had blown in as he finished speaking.

"Oh Norman! You can an tell me anything!" Mabel said in a concerned tone and look. Which had soon been replaced with a giddy smile.

"Alright just- just don't freak out, okay?" Norman turned himself back around to face Mabel while reaching for his hoodies zipper. "Just.. just keep an open mind. Be cool!"

After he was finished talking, Norman had unzipped his hoodie and was preparing to take it off. When he did, his pants had also come undone and were dropped with the hoodie to reveal that Norman was made of five tiny bearded men that were standing on top of one one another. This caused both Mabel and Ryan's eyes to widen in shock and surprise. The tiny bearded man that was serving as Normans head noticed this (at least from Mabel) and began to speak.

"Is this weird? Is this too weird? You need to sit down?" the 'head' man asked with concern. He was dressed in a aqua colored shirt, dark blue overalls with black shoes, and had a tall pointed red hat on is head. He had brown colored hair and beard. this made him a lot different from the other four tiny bearded men.

Mabel just stood there, continuing to stare in shock while her mouth hung open. Ryan had managed to recover and decided to try moving in closer while the 'Head' guy was still talking.

"Right- Right, I'll explain." the 'head bearded man said. "So! We're 'Gnomes', first off, get that one out of the way."

"Gnomes?! Huh, we were way off." Ryan quietly said to himself as he continued to watch.

"Uh..." Mable responded with a twitch in her right eye as the 'head' Gnome continued.

"I'm Jeff. And here we have; Carson, Steve, Jason, and..." 'Jeff introduced from himself to the other Gnomes that made up 'Norman's right arm, left arm, and right leg before stopping at the left leg. "I'm sorry, I always forget your name."

"Shmebulock!" the left leg Gnome answered as Jeff was addressing him.

"Shmebulock! Yes!" Jeff snapped his fingers. "Anyways, long story short, us Gnomes have been looking for a new Queen! Right guys?!"

The other Gnomes responded by calling out 'Queen' over and over. While Mabel had decided to take a seat as she was trying to comprehend what was transpiring at this moment. Also, Ryan had managed to reach the edge of the clearing while still in hiding behind another pine tree.

"Heh, so what do ya say?!" Jeff asked Mabel and tapped 'Steve' on the head with his left foot two times. This made the Gnomes reposition themselves so that they would look like they were taking a bended knee. Then 'Steve', using the right hand of 'Norman', took out a blue velvet box. When the box opened, it revealed a diamond ring. Jeff continued as he was also on a bended knee. "Will you join us, in holy matri-Gnomey? Matri- matrimony! Blah! Can't talk today!"

Mabel had finally managed to shake off the initial shock in time to catch Jeff's proposal. This caused her to reel back uneasily. Ryan was also feeling the same as he continued to listen in.

"Sss- Listen guys, your really sweet, but-" Mabel started while Jeff was listening with anticipation on his face. Before dropping it as soon as he heard her say 'but'. "I'm a girl' and your 'Gnomes' and it's like...'What?!' Heh, yikes."

"We understand." Jeff started with a dishearten look on his and the other Gnomes faces. "We'll never forget you Mabel."

Both Mabel and Ryan smiled as they heard Jeff's response to the knowing that the response could have been a lot worse.

"Because we're gonna kidnap you!"

"Huh?!" Both Mabel and Ryan reacted.

"RAAAHHHGGG!" all of the Gnomes roared as they jumped at Mabel.

"AAAGGGHHHH!" Mabel screamed.

In that split second, between when the Gnomes were jumping at Mabel and when she was screaming, Ryan had jumped out from behind his cover. Rushing towards the first Gnome that was jumping at Mabel with a balled right fist: Jeff.

"Back off! She's a Minor!" Ryan yelled as his fist made contact with the side of Jeff's face/head. This sent Jeff flying for about five feet before skidding to a halt on the ground.

"Rye!" Mabel responded as she realized the person who saved her from getting jumped by the psycho Gnome. "What are you doing here?!"

"Thought you might be going out with a zombie, so I followed you to make sure you weren't in any danger." Ryan explained while he repositioned himself between Mabel and the Gnomes. "Who'da think that the guy would turn out to be a bunch of crazy Gnomes, huh?"

Mabel just smiled at how much Ryan was concerned for her. Jeff was picking himself up as he was rubbing at the side of his face/head that Ryan had punched at. He turned towards the other Gnomes and pointed at Ryan and Mabel.

"Gnomes! Attack!" Jeff ordered.

The other four Gnomes replied as they were running/jumping at Ryan and Mabel. They were quickly dealt with as the two began to punch and kick the Gnomes away. However, they recovered and started to attack again with even more Gnomes that seemed to have comes from out of nowhere. They started circling around Mabel and Ryan separately and started climbing, scratching, and even biting at them.

"OW-Ow-Ow!" Ryan cried as a couple of Gnomes were biting at his legs and climbing up on his back. He tried shaking and punching them off.

"Waaagh!" Mabel also cried as they were attacking her as well. "Heeelp!"

That was when the sound of a vehicle could be heard coming closer to the clearing. The vehicle was a golf cat that had been customized with a large question mark of the front and a speaker on the roof. The driver of the cart was Dipper. e stepped on the cart to catch the scene of his sister and Teen friend being attacked by small bearded men.

"The more ya struggle, the more this is gonna be for everybody!" Jeff called from the direction of where dipper was coming from. "Just- ha-ha-ok, just get her arm there Steve! And get his leg Carson!"

"Nyack! Get off!" Ryan picked off one of the Gnomes off his hip and threw it off to the side. He then kicked his leg to shake of the Gnome 'Carson' off. This left him feeling dizzy and disoriented.

"Gah! Let go of me!" Mabel punched the Gnome 'Steve' off. Which caused 'Steve' to barf out a rainbow.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Dipper cried before he flinched at one of the Gnomes that hissed at him.

"Dipper! Norman turned out to be a bunch of Gnomes, and they're total jerks!" Mabel yelled as she noticed her brothers arrival and punched a Gnome. One of the Gnomes took the opportunity to grab at her hair. "Hair-hair!"

"Gnomes? Huh, we were way off." Dipper mumbled to himself as he pulled the '3' book out of his vest and opened it.

"I know, right?! Whoa!" Ryan responded before falling to the ground by the Gnomes.

" '_Gnomes: little men of the Gravity Falls forest. Weaknesses: Unknown._' " Dipper read from the book.

"Aw come on!" Mabel and Ryan yelled at the same time as they were tied to the ground with the Gnomes surrounding them.

"Hey-Hey! Let go of my sister and friend!" Dipper ordered as he walked up to Jeff. who was the closest Gnome. Jeff turned around to face him.

"Oh! Ha-ha hey there umm... you know, this is all just a 'big' misunderstanding!" Jeff started explaining in a nervous tone. "Ya see, your sisters not in danger, and neither is your friend. She's just marrying all one-thousand of us and becoming our 'Gnome Queen' for all eternity. Isn't that right, honey?"

"No she's not! -Mrfm?!" Ryan yelled before he was silenced by a Gnome covering his mouth.

"You guys are Butt-faces! -Mrfm?!" Mabel also yelled before she was also silenced by a Gnome covering her mouth.

"Give them back, right now, or else!" Dipper threatened as he wielded a shovel towards Jeff.

"You think you can stop us, boy? You have no idea what we're capable of!" Jeff started to rant. "The Gnomes are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the- Ack!"

Jeff's rant was cut short as Dipper scooped him up with his shovel and tossed him off to the side. Dipper then used the shovels sharp ends to cut the ropes that were holding Mabel and Ryan to the ground. The two kicked off the Gnomes that were surrounding them and made a run for the cart with Dipper.

"They're getting away with our Queen! No-No-NO!" Jeff cried as he pointed at the three.

"Dipper! Get your sister out of here!" Ryan ordered as he stopped and faced the Gnomes while wielding the bat that he took from the cart. "I'll hold them off!"

"But Ryan-!" Dipper and Mabel tried to interject.

"Just Go! I'll be fine! Hiyah!" Ryan started swinging the bat at the Gnomes that were starting to surround the cart.

Dipper caved-in and drove off in the cart back the way he came in with Mabel protesting. The cart was out of sight as Ryan finished off the last Gnome from pursuing and Jeff was the last one standing.

"It looks like it's just you and me, Jeff!" Ryan stated as he was pointing his bat towards Jeff.

"You and the boy have messed with the wrong creatures, pal!" Jeff threatened. "**Gnomes of the Forest: Assemble!**"

Just then, even more Gnomes popped up from out of the trees and bushes and started converging around Jeff. They were climbing on top of each other and stacking themselves higher and higher as they did so. Ryan watched as he started to see that the Gnomes were forming something as they interlocked themselves together. When they were finished, Ryan could see that they had formed a giant red colored Gnome monster With Jeff controlling from the top as the tip of its hat.

"Dang, -OOF!" was all Ryan said before the monster Gnome roared and swung it's right arm at him. Causing him to fly into a tree and land with a heavy thud as his body landed on the ground hard.

The Monster Gnome ran off in the same direction as Dipper and Mabel did in pursuit. Leaving Ryan to slowly pick himself up, cradle his arm (as it had taken the impact of the tree and causing it to be heavily bruised instead of being broken), and chase after it. He wasn't able to move fast enough to catch up, but he figured out where it might be heading if the twins were going where he thought they would be going.

"I need to get to the Mystery Shack, and fast!" Ryan huffed as he was running.

After about five minutes of non-stop running, he managed to reach the Mystery Shack in time to catch Dipper (now missing his hat) and Mabel being cornered by Jeff and the Gnome Monster. But he wasn't able to do anything because he was still worn-out and hurt from fighting the Gnomes and from all the running. He was barely managing to stand up.

"It's the end of the line kids! Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy!" Jeff was ordering.

"There's gotta be a way out of this!" Dipper said as he was about to pull out the '3' book again.

"...I've gotta do it." Mabel stated as she walked up towards the Gnomes.

"What?! Mabel, don't do this! Are you crazy?!" Dipper pleaded to Mabel.

"Trust me." -Mabel answered.

"What?" -Dipper.

"Dipper, just this once." Mabel turned to her brother and whispered. "Trust me."

Dipper didn't respond as he was debating with himself on whether he should try to argue with her or do as she asked. He decided to listen to her and took a few steps back from her so she can do what she has to do. Ryan just leaned himself against a pine tree as he was watching what was happening and wondering what Mabel's going to do.

"Alright Jeff, I'll marry you!" Mabel answered Jeff.

"Hotdog!" Jeff cried with joy as he made the Gnome monster swing an arm and stomp a foot in delight. He started to clime his way down from his seat on the monster afterward. "Help me down there Jason, thanks. Andy, alright. Wha- hay- ho- watch those fingers mike!"

When he reached the bottom of the monster, Jeff made his way to Mabel and pulled out the velvet box that held the engagement ring inside and started motioning to Mabel. Mabel responded by holding out her left hand and let Jeff slip the ring onto her finger.

"Bada-bing, Bada-bam! Now let's get you back into the forest, honey!" Jeff quickly danced a jig before turning around and walk off in the direction of the forest.

"You may now, kiss the Bride!" Mabel said as she interrupted Jeff in mid-step.

"Well, heh, don't mind if I do!" Jeff turned back towards Mabel and started to make a kissy-face at her in response.

Mabel also did the same, causing both Dipper and Ryan to almost barf, until her hand moved behind her and flipped the switch of the leaf-blower that was sitting behind her. She brought it up to Jeff's face and was letting it try to suck him into it. This caused everyone else (Ryan, Dipper, and the Gnomes that made the Gnome Monster) to gasp in surprise. Jeff responded by trying to run away in a vain attempt to get away from the Blowers suction power. He was even clawing at the ground until he was sucked into the blowers suction tube with only his head sticking out from it.

"That's for lying to me!" Mabel yelled at Jeff as she pulled the reverse switch on the blower all the way. Jeff managed to turn himself around to face her. "That's for breaking my heart!"

"Ow! My Face!" Jeff cried in pain as he was getting sucked further into the blower.

"And this is for messing with my brother and Ryan!" Mabel started to aim the blower at the surprised Gnome Monster with her brother standing by her side and aiming with her. "Wanna do the honors?"

"On three!" Dipper replied.

"One, Two, Three!" the twins counted before hitting the blowers switch again and launching Jeff to fire into the center of the Gnome Monster, causing the monster to collapse into several heaps of gnomes, and cause Jeff to fly off screaming into the distance over the forest.

"I'll get you back for this!" -Jeff

"Who's giving orders?! I need order!" one of the Gnomes said as he was sitting in one of the heaps of Gnomes. Another one of them spoke next. "My arms are tired!"

The Gnomes were soon silenced as they were getting blown away by blower Mabel was still holding with her Brother still standing by her side.

"Anyone else want some?!" Dipper called with Mabel wielding the blower left and right.

The Gnomes responded by running off in a panic into the forest through the bushes. Except for one that got itself caught in a plastic soda can holder. Before getting picked up by the teeth of a familiar goat.

"Baaah!" the goat 'Billy' said before running off into another direction with the Gnome screaming along.

Dipper and Mabel were the only ones left behind with the exception of Ryan. He was still watching them without them realizing it.

"Hey Dipper! I, umm, I'm sorry for ignoring your advice." Mabel spoke up to get her brothers attention. "You really were just looking out for me..."

"Aw don't be like that, you saved our butts back there!" -Dipper

"Guess I'm just sad that my first 'boyfriend' turned out to be a bunch of Gnomes." Mabel explained as she picked a leaf out of her hair.

"Look on the bright side; maybe the next one will be a vampire!" Dipper said in a reassuring tone.

"Oh your just saying that!" Mabel playfully punched Dippers arm in response.

"Awkward sibling hug?" Dipper opened his arms.

"...Awkward sibling hug." Mabel opened her arms and the two completed the hug.

"Pat-Pat!" the two siblings said as the finished the hug while patting each others back twice.

Ryan smiled at this and decided to reveal himself to the two as they were finishing the tender moment.

"Awww, you two are just too cute! HA-ha-ha!" Ryan laughed while still cradling his arm.

Dipper and Mabel responded by quickly releasing one-another and turning towards the voices owner.

"Rye!" the twins called as they ran up to him. Mabel began hugging his mid-section once she reached him, causing him to take a step back by the force she was giving.

"Dude are you alright?!" Dipper asked with concern. He noticed the bruised arm that Ryan was carrying.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just bruised is all." Ryan answered.

"We thought you might have been hurt or worse." Mabel added as she looked up to Ryan.

"No need to worry about me! Believe it or not, I'm a lot more tougher than I look and can handle anything." Ryan boasted to reassure the twins. He then started to silently hiss in pain. "Although... if you could let go of me Mabel, that would help a lot. It's starting to really hurt."

Mabel quickly did as he asked and released her grip from him with a slight shade of pink appearing on her peach colored cheeks. Ryan just shook the pain off and started to playfully pat the twins heads with a smile before he made his way inside the Mystery Shack with Dipper walking alongside him. All in hopes of getting a bag of ice to help the poor teens sore muscles. Leaving Mabel to stay behind with her thoughts as she watched the teen struggle in getting to the house.

"Maybe my next boyfriend will be a vampire..." She thought to herself as she was watching Ryan make his way to the shacks gift shop. The suddenly felt the same spark she felt from meeting Ryan for the first time and suddenly realized something. Smiling wide as she did so. "...Or maybe someone who's a little closer to me."

Mabel snapped out of her thoughts and ran to catch up with her twin and follow behind the teen into the Mystery Shacks Gift shop once Ryan entered first. The three were greeted to the sight of Stanford Pines standing behind the registry counter as he was counting money. He noticed them as they came in and saw they condition they were in.

"Yeesh, you three get hit by a bus or somethin'? Ha!" Stan joked with a slam of his free hand (the one that wasn't holding a thick stack of cash) onto the counter. The trio didn't respond as they ignored him and continued to make there way towards the doorway that lead out of the gift shop and into the rest of the house. Stan managed to catch this and started to figure something out. "Uh, Hey!"

The roughed-up trio turned around as Stan managed to catch their attention. Wondering what he could want with them.

"Um, w-wouldn't you know it, um, I accidentally overstocked some inventory." Stan was becoming nervous and was fidgeting with the money stack in his hands. He was trying to be sincere and generous, but he obviously doesn't have much experience of being so. "So, um, how about each of you take one item from the Gift Shop. On the house, you know!"

"Really!" Mabel responded in an excited tone as she was clasping her hands together with a smile forming on her face.

"What's the catch?" Dipper responded with a suspecting tone and crossing his arms. Figuring that Stan must have an alterior motive to his sudden 'generosity'.

"The catch is do it before I change my mind! Now take something!" Stan ordered, dropping his 'sincere' tone, as he was putting away the money into the cash register. Leaving his great- niece& nephew to roam around the shop looking for something to take. But he stopped Ryan before he could join them. "Except for you Oaks! I need to ask you a few questions!"

"Uh, OK?" Ryan answered as he was stopped in mid-step.

"I couldn't help but overhear you earlier about you looking for a job. Since your lumberjack job had to be put on hold until your eighteen." Stan inquired. "Is this true?"

"Uh, yes sir." Ryan answered.

"Follow-up questions: you have work experience? Have you ever been arrested? Finally, are you willing to work without actually getting paid?" Stan finished.

"Uh, in order: Yes, No, and absolutely not!" Ryan listed off the answers to Stan's follow-up questions.

"Heh-heh, yeah, I didn't think you would." Stan chuckled at Ryan's response to his last question. "Oh well. Congratulations anyways kid, your hired!"

"Huh?"

"I said your hired, kid. Your now an employee of the Mystery Shack." Stan clarified and explained. "You start tomorrow, 9:30 -sharp!"

"Really sir?! Thank you so much!" Ryan was ecstatic with this news.

Stan just nodded his head at Ryan with a shadow of a smile forming on his wrinkled face.

"Hooray! Congratulations Rye!" Mabel cheered as she stopped her search for something in the gift shop to take.

"Way to go Rye!" Dipper also cheered as he was continuing to search for something to take. He eventually stopped at a shelf of blue/white hats that had a blue colored pine tree printed on the fronts. Taking one down and trying it on for size while examining himself through a hanging mirror. A perfect fit for a perfect replacement for the hat he lost. "Hmmm, that outta do the trick!"

"And I'll have a..." Mabel started to say before she pulled something out of a box she was looking into and performed a little twirl. "Grappling Hook!"

The three men in the room just stared in silence at her (and at each other) in surprise as Mabel pulled out her choice.

"Wouldn't you rather have like, a doll or somethin'?" Stan spoke up from the silence.

Mabel responded by shooting the grappling hook gun up at one of the rooms ceiling support beams. The hook rapped itself around it and Mabel was pulled up to it as she was reeling it back in. Also managing to knock over a tall stack of boxes in the process.

"Grappling Hook!" Mabel repeated again as she was hanging from the beam.

"Fair enough!" Stan replied as he and the other two men were just watching the preteen swing from the ceiling. Before turning his head to Ryan. "Ryan, get her down!"

" *Sigh* "

* * *

_Well Journal, there ya have it. My first entry to my first days of living a new life here in Gravity Falls. Where I settle into my own place; meeting new friends/neighbors; discover a book that is filled with the secrets about Gravity Falls; help fight off a horde of demented Gnomes from kidnapping one of my new friends; and receive a job with my new friends. Crazy as those last few parts had sounded, it actually did happened. Which makes me wonder; what else is in store for me and my friends out here in Gravity Falls? Will we face many great dangers or discover great rewards? Will we even survive long enough to discover the secrets and tell others about them? I honestly don't know. But I do know one thing; my life here in Gravity Falls will always be just 'North of Normal'. _

_-Ryan Oaks _

**Commander-Ookami: Finally the last part to entry 001. Sorry it took so long, I was getting kinda distracted with all the ideas about how to work Ryan into the next few episodes of the series. I hope you enjoyed it; next comes Entry #002 with episode 2. **


End file.
